Spoleto
The Duchy of Spoleto is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1037 AD. Major cities include Spoleto, the Capital, Alba Longa, Nepi, Trani, Centumcellae , Rieti, L'Aquila, Valva, Nocera Umbra, Bari, Matera, Catanzaro, Trapani and Orte. It is home to the Chedorlaomer Navy's 27th Division HQ, the King Numitor Base at Alba Longa. It is also a part of the CGCP North Latinum Region, along with Savoy. History The territory of the future Duchy was forst populated by Lombards who managed to overtake and gradualy push out the native latin/italian population further north, where they eventualy fromed the Duchy of Savoy. The Duchy was founded in 504 when Lupus I had the territory of the city of Spoleto and the surrounding "Roman" Province granted to him as sovereign Duke by Ragilo III, second-to-last King of the Lombards. It is said the "gift" was not made very willingly, however Lupus swore eternal loyalty to the King of Lombardy and promised to be his "shield and sword". Flodoard II, King of Bari, who had fought with the Kingdom of Lombardy many times over the territory of the Kingdom of Rome, retaliated and managed to briefly retake Rome in 505. He then attempted a siege of the city of Spoleto, however he was unsuccessfull and the contingent lead by Lupus's son, the future Duke Faroald, finallay forced him back fully in 507. Lupus' heir, Duke Faroald I, named after Lombard King Faroald (reigned 489-495), childhood friend and ally of Duke Lupus, at whose court Lupus served as Captain of the Guards, renewed these vows upon his ascension. When the pittiful remnants of the Kingdom of Lombardy were finaly overrun by the Duchy of Ivrea in 518, Faroald formaly swore vengence on behalf of his former master. He made several attempts to liberate the former kingdom, in 520, 522 and 523, but was unsucessful. A final battle, fought in 525 at Nola, was more successfull, with the forces of Faroald reaching Nola and marching on Ivrea from two directions, however Gadulo I, Duke of Ivrea, managed to defeat the main force at Nola. Duke Faroald was seriously injured and rumours spread that he was killed in the battle, which resulted in the regiment marching on Ivrea dispersing itself. King Alipergula, Last King of Lombardy, remained at Faroald's court where, though no longer having a Kingdom of his own, he was treated as the virtual master. Alipergula mounted an expedition to the old Lombard homeland, or "Old Lombardy", to try and retake it, as it fell to the Kingdom of Thuringia in 514. Alipergula gained some territory, however he had to turn back due to a lack of support from duke Faroald. In 526, on the death of Duke Faroald I, several commanders and noblemen, many who were previously commanders at the Lombard Court before being "assigned" to Spoleto, came to Alipergula and asked him to accept the Crown of King of the Lombards in Spoleto, and to sanction them to depose the house of Lupus. Alipergula initialy agreed, but when the plan proved impractical, he abandoned it and spent the last years of his life peacefuly at the Ducal court. Upon his death in 529 his son, Grimuald, was formaly recognised as "King of the Lombards" by duke Lupus II, however he never achieved the influence his father had. Upon his death in 541 Thrasimund, regent for Duke Faroald II, named the new King of the Lombards himself, chosing Grimuald's brother Tato instead of his son. After Tato's death Faroald also chose the new King himself, nominating Tato's youngest son Radoald, instead of the heir Tato designated himself, his first born son Prince Claffo. Then on his death in 563, in an obvious attempt to degrade the office even further to a point where it could not challenge the authority of the Dukes, he chose Radoald's illegitimate son Daufer as the new King. Then in 566, following the 542 "temporary" peace treaty, a "regular" peace treaty between Spoleto and Ivrea was signed and so powerless was King Daufer that he only subsequently "ratified" it as a necessary measure "for the Peace of Spoleto and all Lombardy". By 611 an unnamed Lombardian scholar notes the relative obscurity into which the "King-in-Exile of the Lombards" has fallen by that stage, reffering to the "gross disrespect" that was heaped upon King Alboin III. In 612 Hermanafrid III, King of Thuringia is recorded attempting to come in an alliance with Alboin III, King of Lombardy-in-exile in Italy, and stating his will to divide Old Lombardy into two Kingdoms, giving the Thuringians back lands they had conquered in the previous centuries, and granting Alboin an actual Kingdom to rule. Duke Thrasimund I of Spoleto discovered this, but did nothing as he knew King Alboin did not have the manpower necessary to support King Hermanfrid's plan. Hermanfrid's son Berthar IV did not wish to continue his father's plans and severed all contacts with King Alboin. These events are said to have contributed to Alboin's health rapidly getting worse until his death six months later. His heir, King Ago, was even more obscure, so much so that his relation to his predecessor remains unknown. There is only a single document, a letter which congratulates Duke Thrasimund I on the birth of a grandson, that bears Ago's seal. The King's became virtualy forgotten, ocasionally being invited to court or participating in an exchange of pleasentries with the Dukes, however no one asked the King his opinion on matters anymore, nor was he reffered to anymore when it concerned relations with Ivrea. In 645 King Waltari I managed to persuade Faroald III to renew King Faroald I's plea of restoring the King of the Lombards to the throne of Lombardy upon it's liberation from Ivrea. However this was an empty gesture, as relations with Ivrea were at that time peaceful, though charged as they have always been since the fall of Lombardy, and no military campaign was being planned. War did break out again in 679, however the attempts of newly crowned King Grassulf to formally take part in the military operations, either at the court or in person, were dismissed. Duing the first year of this war a large chunk of Spoletan territory fell to Ivrea, along with Duke Gisulf I, who was executed on the direct order of King Gadulo II of Ivrea. Gisulf I's son, Gisulf II, then died two years later during the siege of Avezzano. The city was conquered by Ivrea the following year, in 683, following the heroic death of the captain of the city's military regiment, Hrodgaud and all the men of his regiment, who engaged the whole Ivrean regiment in an unwinnable situation, and stalled for just long enough to secure the evacuation of the survivors, who were trapped inside of Avezzano for over a year. Captain Hrodgaud and his deputy, Lieutenant Odoin Lando, were named as "National Heroes of Spoleto" in memoriam for this feat. In 685 King Grassulf attempted to take part of in one of the later conflicts of the war in secret together with a legion of faithful followers, however he was defeated and captured by the Ivreans. Duke Thrasimund II refused the offer to surrender in return for the release of King Grassulf, and also refused to pay ransom. Instead he deposed King Grassulf and instaled a distant relative of his, Raduare, who worked as a groom for Duke Thrasimund's horse while Grassulf remained in captivity in Ivrea until the end of the war in 692. In 688 Raduare's brother Lupus, who also worked as a groom for the Duke, was made King. His Kingship was challenged by the recently freed Grassulf in 693. Following Lupus' death Grassulf returned to the throne, however the Duke had him assasinated less then a year later. Following Gadulo II's death due to poisoning in 689, the new King of Ivrea, Lando III, proved incapable of continuing the war, or even holding the territories previously conquered and after a quick advance duke Thrasimund II forced him to surrender in 692, returning all the lands conquered during the war, in a peace treaty signed at Nola, the location being chosen by Thrasimund deliberately, in an attempt to wipe away the shame of Faroald I's defeat there in 525. In 705 as one of his first actions the new Duke Faroald IV deposed Ariald, King since 703, due to being a "drunkard and a disgrace", the first time that the Duke's dared depose a Lombardian king not in captivity. The two kings immediately following Ariald were also deposed, without a given reason and in 719 king Zaban II became the first Lombard King to be executed on the order of the Duke of Spoleto, without even being deposed first. The final kings were nearly completely powerless, to the point where the Dukes didn't even apoint them themselves anymore, with very little general support or acknowledgement by the population. The Last King, Taciperga, died in 801, the last male member of his house. Dukes Ariulf III and Thrasimund IV declared the title of King abolished, and formaly assumed the right to the lands of the Kingdom of Lombardy due to a distant relation to the Lombard ruling house, even adopting the style of "Heir of Zaban". King Taciperga was later named as one of the "National Heroes" of Spoleto as a sign of a much-later acquired respect. The Lombards living in Spoleto colonised the former territories of the Roman Kingdom, which were held by early Lombard, Franks and Vandal tribes existing in smaller states and alliances in the area since 451 AD when Rome fell, formaly passing between the Kingdom of Lombary and the Kingdom of Bari at semi-regular intervals for decades before Spoleto's independence. While the previous lords were benevolent to the conquered Romans, even permitting the former structure of the Kingdom to continue, including the Senate, Calate Assembly, and the officer of the King, the Spoletan Lombards were far less tolerant, both of Roman autonomy and of their religious freedoms and practices. Many disputes happened between the Lombard Dukes of Spoleto and the Roman kings, including the final uprising of the native population against the invaders under the Roman King in 688 which resulted in the dethronement and execution of Brutus Sestius, until Hilderic III greatly decreased the power of the office of the King of Rome in 748. In 825, following a rebellion by Roman King Licinius Cluilius, Duke Agiprand II invaded the city, killing the King. Then, while the Senate met to choose a successor, Agiprand II directly appointed Appius Curtius to the position. This lead to a divide in the city, which was only resolved after the duke's death, when Appius Curtius's supporters challenged the supporters of the King elected by the Senate, Duilius Potitius, and defeated them. Following Duilius Potitius's death on the battle field the Senate had no choice but to elect Appius Curtius in his place. In 837 Duke Theodelap II ordered the deposition of Roman King Fabius Herminius and replaced him with his own nominee, Flavius Veturius, however a year later the Duke died and Flavius Veturius was ousted by the returning Fabius Herminius who was quick to swear loyalty to the new Spoletan Duke, Alboin I The Brave. In 842 Spoleto allied itself with the Kingdom of Terst against the Duchy of Ivrea and the Duchy of Salerno, however in 844 Duke Alboin I The Brave of Spoleto died at the Second Battle of Sebenico and the new duke, Ratchis II, called "The Weak", refused to offer any more aid. The Roman King Fabius Herminius who fought on the side of Alboin also died at Sebenico. In 887, the so called Spoletan Crisis began, resulting by the Duchy's holdings largely falling either to local lords or other states in the region, with the Ducal house being largely powerless to stop it due to the string of depositions, coups and assasinations in the Ducal House between 887 and 933. The Major events of this period are as follows * The first major event was the fall of Nocera Umbra to Ivrea in 887. * Following, the secession of Avezzano under powerfull warlord, Duke Banci in 889. Banci killed the unpopular governor of the city, and had his body nailed to a giant stone slab, detailing his declaration of secession and the "eternal liberties" of Avezzano and the surrounding cities under his overlordship (these being Celano, Trassaco, Popoli and Sulmo). His rebellion is still celebrated every year at the Stone of Avezzano, even after the territory became part of the Roman Kingdom. * In 892 Savoy invaded Spoleto and took control of the remaining territory of Nocera Umbra, as well as territory in L'Aquila. * In 894 the Duchy of Rodi seceeded from Spoleto, under Duke Pasquale * In 896 the city of Civitella, along with Roiate and neighbouring cities, seceeded under Duke Homulo. *In 897 the city of Jenne, along with surrounding villages, seceeded under Homulo's brother, Duke Ansfrid< The most celebrated event in Spoletan history is the victory at the battle of Tusculum in 950 AD. This battle ended the period of Spoletan crisis,the final battle of this period took place at the ancient city of Tusculum, where the army of Spoleto faced the allied armies of the Duke of Capua, the King of Alba Longa, The Duke of Salerno, the Duke of Savoy, the Duke of Avezzano, the Duke of Civitella, the duke of Jenne and the principal leader of the alliance, the King of Ivrea. The only ally of Spoleto was the tiny Duchy of Rodi. However, during this battle a majority of the force, thanks to a series of incredible coincidences, was defeated or scattered, with National Hero and Patron, Zotto di Trani, having managed to mortaly wound the King of Ivrea and his aid, scattering the most powerfull regiments of the enemies' army, which earned him the status of one of the 16 National Heroes of the Battle of Tusculum (as decreed by Duke Anscar I in 1352) and official Patron of Spoleto (decreed by Duke Theodicius I in 1365). This lead first to the partition of Ivrea between Spoleto and Savoy (951-957), and the annexation of Alba Longa (955), Capua (957) and Salerno (963) by Spoleto. The Spoleto allie, the Duchy of Benevento, was annexed under a different pretext in 977. The Duchy of Rodi remained formally independent in return for it's support at the Battle of Tusculum and several previous battles. Capua would be the only region of Spoleto to combat it's incorporation within Spoleto for over 300 years (957-1296), until the 1296 Peace between Savoy and Spoleto which defined mainland borders between the two states, including the ceeding of the Capuan territory to Savoy, where the Duchy of Capua was restored as a sub-national entity of Savoy. Citizens of Capuan origin, as well as Capuans themselves, are usualy treated with loathing by the rest of the population, and with a barely concealed unwilling tolerance by the authorities. Following the battle of Tusculum Spoleto began to push into southern Italy. The first Spoleto-Barian war resulted in Queen Amalberga repeling duke Atto I. The second Spoleto-Barian (968-972) war saw the conquest of the city of Bari (though not most of the other territories of the Kingdom). Duke Atto then began to cull the population of the city, and is reported to have had more then 9000 civilians put to death in the 9 months between the conquest and his own death. The new Duke Desiderius II attempted to conquer the rest of Barian territory, however an uprising against him in central Spoleto forced him to withdraw from Bari in 971. This revolt eventually deposed him and replaced him with his brother Adelard I. He too tried to continue the war, however most of the territory conquered in previous years had been retaken the previous year and so Spoleto formally abandoned the city of Bari, which returned to the Flodoards. Bari only fell in 1057, when Adelchis I dethroned it's last Queen Amalfrida Valdamerca. The Flodoard held Messinian Kingdom of Sicily was conquered in 1098, however it's territories had to be transfered to the Empire, because in 1037, when Lupus III the Eagle formally agreed with Spoleto's joining of the Empire, he demanded recongition of the fact that the territories of Bari "rightfully belonged to Spoleto". Messina was a different entity from Bari and so Duke Mauring I had to give up Messina, Milazzu and Patti to the Chedorlaomerian World Empire. Rome's independence was then restored in 1146 upon the request of the Imperial authorities. The period between 1279 and 1720 is sometimes reffered to as the "Vizier" Era, due to various noble families acquiring great amount of power and influence in the state, sometimes even dwarfing or nullifying that of the Duke, usualy associated with a member of the family acquiring the position of Chief Minister. Between 1410 and 1639, the politics of the state became divided between two factions, one, supporting and chiefly consisting of the di Altilia family, and another reffered to usualy as "the democratic faction", consisted of noble families supporting an idea of broader, periodicaly alternating co-rule of the nation by the various noble clans, usualy from the Matera and Bari Gastaldi. The shifts in power and favours with the ducal house, the army, and various groups of lesser but more numerous nobles not permanently aligned with either faction resulted in the apointmet of a di Altilia Chief Minister being almost always followed, after his resignation, death or deposition, usualy due to the combined efforts of the "democratic" faction, by the apointment of a noble from amongst the "democratic" faction. The faction managed to stay more or less undivided in it's opposition through strong personal antipathy felt for the di Altilia by the nobles, many of whom had been "wronged" by the family in various ways, such as encroachment on local monopolies, forming legislation that greatly reduced the local nobles' independence and governoship over their serfs, and did many other things generaly in support of the native Latin/Italian population which was suffering under much prejudice of the Lombardian nobles and settlers who soon became as numerous as the native population. This angered the lesser nobles, whose main source of income came from estate "plants" using serf labour to make goods for the nobles to sell either at home or abroad, and who did not have the money necessary to try and use the financial institutions, being a remnant of the pre-Lombard days, to their advantage as far as to get as fabulously wealthy as the di Altilia and other more important families. The general Lombard population, while usualy very antagonistic towards the Latin peoples, saw the lessening of noble rule over them as an improvement regardless, and so large sections of the armed forces tended to sympathise with the di Altilia as well. As a result, the "democratic" faction could only hold onto power for a short while until both popular opinion and the favours of the Duke changed in such a way that the di Altilia were brought back into leadership, though even when the family did not control the office of Chief Minister they had many of their members administering important towns and assuming different important posts, both in governance as well as in the financial sphere, so the hopes of the "democratic" faction to permanently end the di Altilia rule thanks to their own activity was considered something not possible in the short amount of time in which the faction could assert control. One of the main internal reasons for the factions' early failure and lack of achieving a large scale stake in the country that could rival the di Altilia's nepotistic network, was the fact that during the first few decades, the movement had no definite leadership. Attempts were made around 1417 to set up a Council of the The Lombards, a sort of half political half governatorial body, that would take on the role of official leadership, however the proclaimed leader, Ferdulf di Salandra (Chief Minister 1416-1418) could not continue the organisation of the Council after he had lost the post of Chief Minister, due to the restored di Altilia goverment refusing to acknowledge the Council as a legitimate body, even going as far as declaring war on it in 1420. The siege of the Council headquarters, Salandra Castle, resulted in the death or dispersment of many Council members. Of the recorded 139 members, 21 were killed during the siege, another 6 were executed later and 47 were imprisoned until 1423, when the di Altilia goverment fell to a coup by Zottone di Vibinum, who subsequently pardoned the 22 prisoners who remained alive at the time (it appears that shortly before Landar di Altilia lost his position and life in a coup, he ordered the remaining Council prisoners be executed en masse, which resulted in the deaths of at least 8 Council members who were recorded to be alive shortly before the coup). Di Vibinum attempted to reform the Council thereafter, however by 1421 he had managed to persuade only 17 of the surviving members to retake their seats in the Council, while attracting only 8 newcomers. Thusly in 1422 he resigned from the position of Chief of the Council, which thereafter reamained formaly active, but in fact did very little, and it's involvement with the loose alliance of families within the "democratic faction" was practicaly nonexistant. In 1440 the status quo was upturned due to Tasso di Heraclea, one of the di Altilia's chief allies at the time, organised an attack on the di Altilia Castle and subsequently assumed power in a coup, forcing Duke Theodelap V to name him Chief Minister by storming the Duke's castle. Tasso di Heraclea was one of the most unscrupulous nobles of his era, and his willingness to commit atrocities in return for financial and political favours, had made him infamous a decade beforehand, becoming the di Altilias most loyal and notorious of lieutenants. Between 1435 and 1439 he is said to have commited over 500 murders, directly or indirectly as the head of his "troops", at the request of the di Altilia. However in 1440 Wechtar di Altilia refused to give Tasso the hand of his only daughter in marriage, which resulted in his betrayal. After he became Chief Minister, he soon threw away all pretense and began acting as he pleased. In 1441 he had an entire italian villaige burned to the ground because one of his men who had deserted him ten years ago happened to have been born there. In 1442 he forced the Banks in Spoleto to not only reveal to him six men with the largest account balance, but also to confiscate a third of the total money in the bank due to a "special" tax he decreed on the spot, writing it in poor, near illegible script on the back of a farm boy who happened to be in the vicinity. The six men then had their accounts seized and were then publicly executed in Spoleto. In 1443 closed all Riminian Convents in the nation and passed a law which forbade public Riminian worship under the penalty of death. In 1446 he had three divisions of his troops attack the Epirean Colony, ransacking immense wealth and numerous historical artefacts. He subsequently denied any involvement but secretly had the riches transported to his villa. In 1448 in a sudden fit of rafe he killed a Senator and then simply forced the Duke to Abolish the Senate, and put all the remaining Senators to death for "treason and conspiracy against the state and Ducal House". Finaly in 1453, after being informed that Duke Theodelap V was conspiring to depose him and then restore the Senate, Tasso and twenty five of his best men rode to the Ducal Castle in Spoleto, where the guards all immediately surrendered and retreated after seeing him. Once there, Tasso took the Duke prisoner, began beating him inside a circle of his men and then stabbed him to death. He then announced the duke had passed away after a sudden illness and installed his younger son, Hubert, as Duke and made him confirm his own apointment as Chief Minister. The Duke's body, which Tasso ordered be thrown into the river at a secret location while he burned and burried the body of a murdered beggar, showed evidence of at least 20 different stab wounds based on later analysis. It was not disposed of as Tasso demanded, instead the person he sent to deliver the task took the Duke's body and burried it in his own family grave. Tasso was deposed and killed in 1455 by Grasulf di Altilia. Thereafter matters returned to their usual state. Meanwhile the Di Tursi had managed to assume leadership of the "democratic" faction, which had been largely undeground during Tasso di Herculea's rule. Managing to convince not only other families of the alliance, but many previously neutral clans, that di Herculea was simply all that was "wrong, sinfull and justless" about the di Altili combined. He also noted how the family remained largely untouched by the dictator that formaly removed it from power, entrusting to it many important positions and retaining them as his main backers. Grasulf di Altilia attempted to present himself as the "saviour" of Spoleto, and was even made a National Hero of Spoleto by Duke Hubert I. in 1456, but the Di Tursi managed to rally against him to such an extent that he was unable to retain the posts and positions his family held under di Herculea, and in fact the family would never obtain such a wide decree of control over the nation ever again, though it would maintain many key and important posts. In 1460 the Di Tursi alied themselves with Duke Hubert's older brother and rightful heir to Duke Theodelap, Prince Anscar, and managed to simultaneously depose Grasulf di Altilia and Duke Hubert. In the 1470's, Zottone di Tursi formaly assumed leadership of the nearly defunct Lombardian Council (in 1471 the Council had 7 members) and by 1476 had reformed it to such a decree that it had 650 members and began setting up regional organisations all over Spoleto. In 1496, Darimbert di Altilia officialy founded the Parliament of Spoleto, to replace the abolished Senate. The "democratic" faction strongly objected against this, as they saw it as nothing more then the di Altilia attempting to create a rubber-stamp body that would rival the Council's function. As a result, after Darimbet di Altilia resigned from his post in 1499, Arduin di Tursi (II) refused to cooperate with the parliament, not calling it into session once during his administration (1499-1506). This would begin an additional pattern of the Parliament being granted large powers and many responsibilities under the di Altilia, only to be completely marginalised and rarely summoned under the "democrats". This continued until 1609 when Bandulf di Altilia assumed the post of chief minister. Unlike his predecessors, Bandulf refused to allow himself to be toppled, and fought every scandal and affair to the bitter end, until his worn down opponents had no choice but to give in. He administered the nation as Chief Minister for 17 years, and made one of his chief goals the "elevation" of the Parliament above a simple "political tool", usefull only to one side. This was done by granting it powers that sometimes even conflicted with his own, and by reducing the regional influence of the nobles immensely, chiefly by abolishing all forms of serfdom and peasent servitude in 1611. The Council thereafter proved incapable of swaying public opinion on it's side, and the masses began to see the Parliament, with a large percentage of "peasants" holding seats, as more then a tool of the di Altilia. Support for Bandulf's rule became unprecedented, so much so that Duke Sarlio I formaly abolished the Council in 1614 and had the di Tursi stripped of many of their titles and holdings. Bandulf remained in office until his death and Duke Sarlio, who was his chief ally, feared retribution of the "democratic" faction so much that he commited suicide two weeks later, failing to name an heir or to appoint a new Chief Minister. The late duke's brother, Prince Ariulf, seized the opportunity, stormed the Parliament with his men and proclaimed himself Duke, a move that was unilaterally supported by the Parliament, largely thanks to the presence of over 130 armed men accompanying new Duke. Thereafter, the powers of the Chief Minister were greatly reduced, although the struggle between the two factions to secure the position continued. Ariulf VI issued a law in 1627 which forced all the people living on the Ducal estates back into serfdom, however the law strictly forbade any other person of "high standing" in the nation from doing the same. In 1628 duke Ariulf forced a law through the Parliament that also abolished Slavery and the participation therein by all citizens of Spoleto. This resulted in the freeing of only 38 Slaves, all of which save three were debt slaves. Spoleto maintained a large amount of slaves early in it's history as a remnant of the Latin states in region, however the Lombard Dukes gradualy ceased to take people into slavey by conquest by 600 (the Duke was the sole person who could condemn men captured in combat to Slavery), had freed practicaly all non-Latin and non-Lombard slaves, who were considered in slavery "for the duration of their entire lineage", by 700 and had managed to greatly limit debt-slavery to the point where at any given time between 820 and 1628 there were less then fifty debt-slaves in the entire nation. Spoletan citizens did begin taking advantage of the practice of Slaving Ships, making many vessels for foreign Slaving Companies between 1479 and 1603, and had begun to themselves take part in the Slavery "business" around 1558. However, due to a social taboo, most Slaves captured by Spoletans on Spoletan ships were kept in estates outside of Spoleto, usualy in the Epirean Colony on the same peninsula as Spoleto, rarely taking any slaves into the country itself. In 1629 Ariulf formaly refused an attempt to restore the Council previously abolished by his brother, and had the person behind this attempt, Ansipert di Montedoro, removed from the post of Chief minister and imprisoned, giving the office back to the di Altilia family. However shortly after the di Altilia family were once again removed from power, Sico di Crassanum had duke Ariulf deposed and installed his nephew, the son of the late duke Sarlio, as Duke Landulf I. He attempted to force the new Duke to restore the old powers of the Chief Minister, as well as restoring the Council, however Landulf refused, and in 1633 had a section of his army raise the Crassanum family Palace, forcing di Crassanum into a subservient position to the Duke. In 1639 Rothackar di Altilia was removed from the post of Chief Minister, but instead of a representative of the Democratic Faction, Duke Landulf, who wanted to crush the Faction once and for all, selected a neutral man, Waimar di Colobraro, as Chief Minister, and gave him sweeping but "exceptional" powers, to crush the Faction. In 1640 Gisulf di Tursi, the semi-official head of the Faction, was taken prisoner and subsequently executed, and the Second Council, formed in ealry 1641, was dispersed by 1643. The Faction would never come to power again, and it's last remnants, centered around a Third Lombard Council (founded 1653) gradualy began falling apart and shrinking in numbers, until 1712 when it consisted solely of members of the di Crassanum family. The Council formaly continued to function, as little more then a ceremonial decoration for the di Crassanum, until 1726 when it abolished itself. Meanwhile, the eternal struggle changed from a struggle of a single House and a looser coalition of smaller clans to a constant battle between two equaly ambitious and undemocratic Families, the di Altilia and the di Colobraro. In 1660 Waimar di Colobraro managed to depose Rothackar di Altilia for the third and final time, securing unlimited rule for his family until 1720. Thereafter a member of the di Colobraro house would hold actual reigns of the goverment at all times, but alternating with a fellow minister in the post of Chief Minister every couple of years. Waimar's son, Suppone di Colobraro, served as Chief Minister for eight seperate terms between 1670 and 1710. Finaly, his son Vallari assumed leadership for ten years straight, however his incompetence lead to a coup which swet the di Colobraro away just as they had swept the di Altilia, as well as deposing Sarlio II, the weak willed Duke who gradualy gave up more and more of his authority to Vallari, and put in his place Guy IV. Guy IV meanwhile secured the nomination and selection of Aione di Marsala, who had returned most of the powers given up by Sarlio II by 1724 to the Duke and after 1726 headed the goverment only formaly, speaking rarely and directing all policy as to the orders of Duke Guy. This policy continued until 1777 when the powers of the Chief Minister were re-defined by a Ducal Decree issued on the ascension of Adhemar II. Thereafter the role, power and influence of the Duke and Chief Minister became practicaly equal, and the Duke usualy cooperates with the Duke openly, though he has the right to make changes to the policy he advocates, and is known to do so, quite unexpectedly. Administration The Duchy is Administered by a Goverment which oversees and is overseen by the Parliament of Spoleto (created 1496). Spoleto previously had a Senate (1150-1233, 1255-1271, 1289-1310, 1368-1448 and 1457-1463). The President of Parliament is Biordo di Altilia (1885-). The Spoletan Imperial Parliament Block has it's seat in Narni, in the Gastaldi of Spoleto. List of Divisions The Duchy is divided into 10 Gastaldi and Two Provinces. The Gastaldi are administered by a Gastald, and the Provinces by a Magistrate. Gastaldi * Spoleto - Gastald: Crown Prince Thrasimund Rodoara Teuspert (1880-) * Nocera Umbra - Gastald: Aicardo di Narni (1884-) * Rieti - Gastald: Gentile di Bettona (1885-) * L' Aquila - Gastald: Pancazio di Grottole (1881-) * Bari - Gastald: Hilderic di Cannara (1880-) * Valva - Gastald: Gaidulf di Rotondella (1879-) * Matera - Gastald: Zotto di Potentia (1879-) * Catanzaro - Gastald: Lanfranc di Abriola (1878-) * Trapani - Gastald: Marquard di Acheruntia (1877-) * Centumcellae - Gastald: Lando di Lauria (1867-) Provinces * Sebenico - Magistrate: Luca di Narni (1875-) * Trogir - Magistrate: Tasso di Corciano (1874-) List of Dukes of Spoleto House of Lupus * Lupus I 504-515 * Faroald I 515-526 * Lupus II 526-531 * Faroald II the Child 531-578 ** Thrasimund, Regent 531-542 * Unnolf I 578-589 * Hilderic I 589-604 * Thrasimund I 604-625 * Faroald III The Fat 625-652 * Gisulf I 652-680 * Gisulf II 680-682 * Thrasimund II 682-705 with: * Thrasimund III 703-705 * Faroald IV 705-712 * Ariulf I 712-725 * Hilderic II 725-730 * Theodelap I 730-735 * Unnolf II 735-737 * Hilderic III 737-753 * Agiprand I 753-761 * Ariulf II 761-799 * Ratchis I 799-801 * Ariulf III 801 with: * Thrasimund IV 801-808 * Agiprand II 808-827 * Theodelap II 827-838 * Alboin I The Brave 838-844 * Ratchis II The Weak 844-853 * Ariulf IV 853-854 * Hilderic IV 854-859 with: * Hildeprand I 854-859 * Agiprand III 859-860 * Unnolf III The Wise 860-870 * Desiderius I The Mad 870-872 * Faroald V 872-877 * Alboin II 877-887 * Ariulf V 887-888 * Hildeprand II 888-895 * Ratchis III 895-897 * Theodelap III 897-906 * Gisulf III 906-914 * Suppo I 914-921 * Thrasimund V 921-929 * Faroald VI 929-933 * Alboin III 933-950 * Atto I The Horrible 950-970 * Desiderius II The Brief 970-971 * Adelard I 971-980 * Suppo II 980-999 * Thrasimund VI The Bald 999-1022 * Lupus III The Eagle 1022-1041 * Adelard II The Coward 1041-1056 * Adelchis I The Beautiful 1056-1060 * Gisulf IV 1060-1073 * Theodelap IV 1073-1090 * Mauring I 1090-1099 * Unnolf IV 1099-1135 * Adelchis II 1135-1145 * Adelard III The Fool 1145-1165 * Hildeprand III 1165-1168 * Winiges I 1168-1170 * Lambert I 1170-1187 * Lambert II 1187-1204 * Vito I 1204-1211 with: * Gisulf V 1204-1228 * Suppo III 1228-1231 * Winiges II 1231-1243 * Thrasimund VII 1243-1263 * Adelard IV 1263-1280 * Hilderic V 1280-1291 * Guy I 1291-1300 * Faroald VII 1300-1302 * Ratchis IV 1302-1315 * Guy II 1315-1333 * Winniges III 1333-1349 * Anscar I 1349-1361 * Theodicius I 1361-1378 * Adelchis III 1378-1394 * Vito II 1394-1408 * Lambert III 1408-1412 * Mauring II 1412-1414 * Theodelap V 1414-1453 * Hubert I 1453-1460 * Anscar II 1460-1488 * Vito III 1488-1511 * Theobald I 1511-1530 * Alberic II 1530-1544 * Thrasimund VIII 1544-1570 * Adhemar I 1570-1585 * Guy III 1585-1601 * Sarlio I 1601-1626 * Ariulf VI 1626-1632 * Landulf I 1632-1655 * Suppo IV 1655-1676 * Hubert II 1676-1685 * Pandulf I 1685-1693 * Landulf II 1693-1703 * Sarlio II 1703-1720 * Guy IV 1720-1750 * Aistulf I 1750-1777 * Adhemar II 1777-1790 * Hubert III 1790-1828 * Thrasmiund IX 1828-1865 * Atto II 1865- ** Crown Prince Thrasimund Rodoara Teuspert List of Chief Ministers of Spoleto Numerals in brackets distinguish several different people bearing the same name. NH denotes a "National Hero" of Spoleto. * Wideramn 504-509 * Clef (I) 509-514 * Uarnefre 514-520 * Clef (II) 520-524 * Rothari (I) 524-528 * Sprincho 528-532 * Clef (III) 532-540 * Rothari (II) 540-546 * Lupus (I) 546-550 * Grimoaldo (I) 550-555 * Rothari (III) 555-561 * Ado (I) 561-568 * Lupus (II) 568 * Lupus (III) 568-572 * Manso (I) 572-576 * Thrasimund (I) 576-580 * Lupus (IV) 580-583 * Ado (II) 583-586 * Grimoaldo (II) 586-590 * Suppo 590-593 * Bandulf 593-597 * Manso (II) 597-599 * Thrasimund (II) 599-603 * Arichis (I) 603-607 * Alberic (I) 607-614 * Ado (III) 614-622 * Lupus (V) 622-625 * Grimoaldo (III) 625-631 * Arichis (II) 631-638 * Thrasimund (III) 638-647 * Tasso (I) 647-653 * Grimoaldo (IV) 653-660 * Rodoald (I) 660-665 * Alberic (II) 665-670 * Tiso di Nursia 670-677 (**NH**) * Zottone (I) 677-681 * Rodoald (II) 681-685 * Anscar di Sellano 685-690 * Grimoaldo (V) 690-692 * Romoaldo (I) 692-696 * Kakko di Nursia 696-700 * Ferdulf di Hispellum 700-703 * Sicone di Preci 703-707 * Ratchis (I) 707-713 * Rodoald (III) 713-716 * Arechi di Sellano 716-722 * Wechtar di Nursia 722-726 * Grimoaldo (VI) 726-731 * Tasso di Hispellum 731-736 * Romoaldo (II) 736-744 * Landulf di Treviae 744-751 * Zottone (II) 751-760 (**NH**) * Aistulf (I) 760-765 * Romoaldo di Preci 765-772 * Arichis di Nursia 772-774 * Cunipert di Hispellum 774-780 * Rodoald (IV) 780-784 * Alberic (III) 784-790 * Tasso (II) 790-797 * Raduare di Montone 797-802 * Anscar di Treviae 802-807 * Ratchis di Hispellum 807-812 * Agilulf di Sellano 812-818 * Landoari di Preci 818-822 * Boso di Nursia 822-827 * Tasso (III) 827-830 * Hubert 830-832 * Aistulf (II) 832-838 * Pandulf di Matinum 838-841 * Ariberto di Nursia 841-847 * Lindigerio di Preci 847-852 * Ratchis (II) 852-856 * Theuselmi di Montone 856-862 * Landulf di Hispellum 862-868 * Vitale 868-870 * Alberic di Treviae 870-875 * Hubert di Sellano 875-880 * Anscar di Nursia 880-887 * Astolfo 887-891 * Adhemar di Preci 891-898 * Teusprand di Montone 898-902 * Girolamo di Treviae 902-908 * Rodolfo 908-911 * Manasse di Sellano 911-916 * Sico di Matinum 916-920 * Pertinandi di Nursia 920-924 * Theobald 924-929 * Adelchis di Ruto 929-937 * Siconulf di Hispellum 937-942 * Uberto di Montone 942-946 * Manso di Matinum (I) 946-952 (**NH**) * Radelgar 952-957 (**NH**) * Garibald 957-961 (**NH**) * Theodenand 961-965 (**NH**) * Guilinandu di Sellano 965-971 * Lotario di Montone 971-977 * Toringo di Hispellum 977-980 * Theobald di Preci 980-985 * Ambrogio di Nursia 985-990 * Cunandi di Treviae 990-994 * Hubert di Hispellum 994-1000 * Astolfo di Piegaro 1000-1005 * Ratchis di Sellano 1005-1008 * Aistulf di Ruto 1008-1012 * Aicardo di Garaguso 1012-1014 * Garibald di Preci 1014-1015 * Rodolfo di Montone 1015-1019 * Unnolf di Tutere 1019-1024 * Giraldo di Hispellum 1024-1030 * Lambert di Treviae 1030-1034 * Manasse di Sellano 1034-1040 * Aluari di Matinum 1040-1047 * Zottone di Sellano 1047-1052 * Sicard di Hispellum 1052-1059 * Lindigerio di Piegaro 1059-1063 * Boso di Garaguso 1063-1070 * Manso di Ruto 1070-1073 * Teuspert di Sellano 1073-1079 * Arioald di Preci 1079-1082 * Pando di Tutere 1082-1087 * Sicone di Capurso 1087-1091 * Radelgar di Noci 1091-1095 * Thrasimund di Ruto 1095-1100 * Vito di Treviae 1100-1104 * Hildeprand di Piegaro 1104-1106 * Zottone di Matinum 1106-1109 * Garibald di Ruto 1109-1115 * Waimar di Vibinum 1115-1119 * Adhemar di Lagaria 1119-1122 * Winniges di Narni 1122-1126 * Reginpert di Tutere 1126-1130 * Manso di Matinum (II) 1130-1138 * Eonand di Preci 1138-1143 * Adelard di Garaguso 1143-1149 * Theodelap di Lagaria 1149-1153 * Pandenulf di Capurso 1153-1157 * Agilulf di Tutere 1157-1162 * Tanichisi di Piegaro 1162-1169 * Orso di Noci 1169-1171 * Atenulf di Natolium 1171-1177 * Gaideri di Treviae 1177-1182 * Andelais di Ruto 1182-1188 * Hilderic di Crassanum 1188-1190 * Ratchis di Vibinum 1190-1195 * Wacho di Noci 1195-1198 * Laidulf di Grottole 1198-1200 * Siconulf di Lagaria 1200-1204 * Adelard di Heraclea 1204-1207 * Gisulf di Pomerikon 1207-1209 * Alahis di Garaguso 1209-1211 * Radoaldo di Capurso 1211-1214 * Tanigis di Tutere 1214-1217 * Grimoaldo di Natolium 1217-1220 * Aistulf di Accadia 1220-1223 * Cunipert di Ruto 1223-1229 * Cadalaus di Heraclea 1229-1232 * Guaimar di Narni 1232-1239 * Aio di Achitorem 1239-1244 * Suppo di Casteldrione 1244-1250 * Alberic di Tursi 1250-1258 * Theobald di Camarda 1258-1260 * Wechtar di Grottole 1260-1263 * Landulf di Lagaria 1263-1269 * Zottone di Ruto 1269-1275 * Kakko di Capurso 1275-1279 * Unroch di Tutere 1279-1288 * Tanolfi di Metaponto 1288-1292 * Hunfrid di Stigliano 1292-1296 * Mauring di Garaguso 1296-1300 * Hubert di Camarda 1300-1305 * Pandulf di Accadia 1305-1311 * Aistulf di Pomerikon 1311-1317 * Faroald di Tursi 1317-1321 * Sicone di Alberona 1321-1325 * Tanipert di Ruto 1325-1330 * Hrodgaud di Casteldrione 1330-1334 * Penno di Alberona 1334-1337 * Radoaldo di Stornara 1337-1341 * Atto di Crassanum 1341-1346 * Sicardo di Lagaria 1346-1352 * Anscar di Stigliano 1352-1358 * Adelchis di Vibinum 1358-1361 * Godescalco di Salandra 1361-1366 * Rodoald di Pomerikon 1366-1371 * Ago di Alberona 1371-1380 * Arechi di Camarda 1380-1386 * Liutprand di Montepeloso 1386-1387 * Sarlio di Heraclea 1387-1391 * Arnefrid di Perusia 1391-1394> * Vitalis di Montedoro 1394-1396 * Ariulf di Noci 1396-1398 * Zottone di Tursi (I) 1398-1401 * Lupus di Garaguso 1401-1406 * >Corvulus di Stornara 1406-1410 * Landar di Altilia 1410-1416 * Ferdulf di Salandra 1416-1418 * Landar di Altilia (2nd term) 1418-1423 * Zottone di Vibinum 1423-1427 * Wechtar di Altilia 1427-1432 * Thrasimund di Pomerikon 1432-1437 * Wechtar di Altilia (2nd term) 1437-1440 * Tasso di Heraclea 1440-1455 * Grasulf di Altilia 1455-1460 (**NH**) * Arduin di Tursi (I) 1460-1462 * Desiderius di Stigliano 1462-1469 * Ago di Altilia 1469-1472 * Kakko di Stornara 1472-1474 * Zottone di Tursi (II) 1474-1480 * Sico di Altilia 1480-1487 * Hildeprand di Crassanum 1487-1490 * Lando di Garaguso 1490-1493 * Darimbert di Altilia 1493-1499 * Arduin di Tursi (II) 1499-1506 * Agiolus di Altilia 1506-1510 * Adhemar di Heraclea 1510-1514 * Ansbertus di Altilia 1514-1518 * Zottone di Crassanum 1518-1522 * Pancoard di Altilia 1522-1527 * Husbert di Accadia 1527-1532 * Oberto di Vibinum 1532-1535 * Adelard di Altilia 1535-1540 * Hubald di Pomerikon 1540-1549 * Liutprand di Salandra 1549-1555 * Unnolf di Altilia 1555-1563 * Theodicius di Stornara 1563-1570 * Guillipad di Altilia 1570-1574 * Olderic di Crassanum 1574-1576 * Gaidoald di Altilia 1576-1580 * Lambert di Heraclea 1580-1585 * Ratchis di Altilia 1585-1587 * Arduin di Tursi (III) 1587-1592 * Vito di Crassanum 1592-1596 * Anscar di Altilia 1596-1597 * Mauring di Altilia 1597-1599 * Waishar di Vibinum 1599-1601 * Manso di Altilia 1601-1603 * Giselbert di Accadia 1603-1606 * Manso di Altilia (2nd term) 1606-1609 * Bandulf di Altilia 1609-1626 * Ansipert di Montedoro 1626-1629 * Reginer di Altilia 1629-1631 * Sigo di Crassanum 1631-1637 * Rothackar di Altilia 1637-1639 * Waimar di Colobraro 1639-1644 * Rothackar di Altilia (2nd term) 1644-1648 * Waimar di Colobraro (2nd term) 1648-1656 * Rothackar di Altilia (3rd term) 1656-1660 * Waimar di Colobraro (3rd term)1660-1664 * Waimar di Perusia 1664-1666 * Aloara di Miglionico 1666-1670 * Suppone di Colobraro 1670-1673 * Ariald di Garaguso 1673-1675 * Suppone di Colobraro (2nd term) 1675-1677 * Agiprand di Vibinum 1677-1679 * Suppone di Colobraro (3rd term) 1679-1683 * Agiprand di Vibinum (2nd Term) 1683-1684 * Atenulf di Salandra 1684-1687 * Suppone di Colobraro (4th term) 1687-1689 * Pando di Accadia 1689-1691 * Suppone di Colobraro (5th term) 1691-1694 * Anteram di Montedoro 1694-1695 * Suppone di Colobraro (6th term) 1695-1699 * Landenulf di Achitorem 1699-1702 * Suppone di Colobraro (7th term) 1702-1704 * Agenolfo di Calciano 1704-1706 * Suppone di Colobraro (8th term) 1706-1710 * Vallari di Colobraro 1710-1720 * Aione di Marsala 1720-1728 * Rothari di Montepeloso 1728-1732 * Ariulf di Perusia 1732-1739 * Landulf di Salandra 1739-1742 * Sarlio di Monza 1742-1750 * Arechi di Montedoro 1750-1757 * Gaidulf di Metaponto 1757-1765 * Atto di Deliceto 1765-1770 * Andelais di Tursi 1770-1777 * Faroald di Miglionico 1777-1781 * Lupo di Aliano 1781-1790 * Adhemar di Mevania 1790-1796 * Pandulf di Cannara 1796-1800 * Romoaldo di Accadia 1800-1808 * Clef di Bari 1808-1816 * Gisulf di Calciano 1816-1821 * Lintulf di Achitorem 1821-1825 * Potho di Asisium 1825-1832 * Simpert di Camarda 1832-1838 * Anscar di Cannara 1838-1844 * Hubert di Marsala 1844-1851 * Girolamo di Gubbio, 1851-1859 * Lamberto di Bari 1859-1865 * Gonario di Monza 1865-1874 * Aicardo di Narni 1874-1883 * Lupus di Antium 1883- Demographics The population of the Duchy of Spoleto is 15 406 000, as is divided ethnicaly as: * Lombards 62.5 % * Italians 29 % * Epireans 6 % * Croatians 2.5 % Religion A majority of the population follows the Vanir faith. * Vanir Worship 63.7 % * Riminian Christianity 15.5 % * Jovian (Roman) 11.5 % * Olympian (Greek) 6 % * Slavic 2.8 % * Others 0.5 % Notable Citizens * Crown Prince Thrasimund Lupus, Crown Prince of Spoleto * Vito di Trani, Baron Trani, Chief Advisor of the Duke, Baron of Trani * Lupus di Antium, Chief Minister of Spoleto, Baron of Antium * Vitellozzo di Marsala, Deputy Chief Minister and Defense Minister of Spoleto, Baron of Marsala * Erasmo di Monza, Secretary-General of Spoleto's Imperial Parliament Block, Baron of Monza. * Scipio, Aid and advisor to Lupus di Antium, Member of the Spoletan parliament, known anti-croatian radical * Gonsalvus, Former Secretary-General of Spoleto's Imperial Parliament Block * Giuseppe Xavier di Gubbio, Baron of Gubbio, Former Vice Secretary of Spoleto's Imperial Parliament Block * Annibale, Majordomo of Vito di Trani * Murat, Captain of the Ducal Guard of Spoleto * Nando, Captain of the Ducal Guard of Spoleto * Theodore Emicho, Papal Zouaves Captain, Spoleto * Amintore, Papal Zouaves Captain, Spoleto. * Brahm, Riminian Catholic Priest, Spoleto * Werner, A CGCP Agent * Benso, Ducal Guard Vice Captain * Carmelo, Salian Priest from Spoleto.